The Demon of Kyuubi - One Shot
by Heero Root
Summary: Hinata es la sucesora de un poderoso Sacerdote de hace 2000 años, su mision...todo depende de la desicion que debe tomar, ya que puede destruir el mundo o salvarlo...NaruHina...AU..."Reto para el mes del Terror" del grupo "El amor al NaruHina"


Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un one shot, que se encuentra dentro de una de mis futuras historias, esta historia me inspire al leer un breve texto de un juego

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes nome pertenecen son Kishimoto, al igual el texto que colocare al principio de mi one shot, no me pertenece solamente lo modificare un poco, el texto pertenece a Ace of Combat 5: Líder de Escuadron

**Título:** The Demon of Kyuubi

**Género:** Sobre Natural/Romance

**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "Reto NaruHina Mes del terror " del grupo "El Amor al NaruHina".

**Día:** 31 de Octubre 2012

* * *

**The Demon of Kyuubi**

_**Cuando la historia es testimonio de un gran cambio "El Kyuubi" se revela primero como un demonio negro que usa su poder de regar la muerte en el país y que después muere. No obstante tras un periodo de sueño vuelve pero como una gran Héroe.**_

_**-o-**_

_**En medio de las olas eternas del tiempo**_

_**A partir de una onda de cambio será la tormenta subir**_

_**Salir del abismo mirar los ojos de un demonio**_

_**He aquí "El Kyuubi", con sus 9 colas rojas**_

_**El demonio se eleva por los cielos oscuros**_

_**El miedo y la pista de la muerte son su sombra**_

_**Hasta que los hombres ejercen unidos un santificado sable**_

_**A fin de cuentas la bestia muere**_

_**A medida que el hombre se vuelve demonio duerme en el hombre**_

_**Su propia sangre y la locura se extendieron por toda la tierra**_

_**Desde las profundidades de la desesperación despertar "El Kyuubi"**_

_**Sus 9 colas en llamas con luz majestuoso**_

No sabía por que había recordado ese relato, que me había hecho mi abuela al momento de tomar yo la sucesión más bien cuando fui la nueva Sacerdotisa de Fuego y Agua, cuando me conto eso, hizo el comentario que debía encontrar el verdadero significado de ese pequeño texto, ya que el futuro del mundo se encontraba en mis manos, yo en un principio no quise creer nada, como yo una chica normal seria una Sacerdotisa, que tendría la misión de salvar o destruir el mundo si no se elegir bien mi respuesta, pero todo cambio cuando el que se suponía ser el guardián del templo donde vivo junto a mi familia, aparece frente a mi como si nada, diciéndome muchas cosas, aun seguía sin creer, pero mi abuela, mi madre hasta mi propia hermana y padre se arrodillaron ante el, yo no podía creer lo que pasaba ante mis ojos, mi abuela me explico una vieja historia que a pasado en la familia Hyuuga, y que el ser que estaba frente a mi era nada y nada menos que el demonio Kyuubi y que seria mi guardián…

De pronto comienzo abrir mis ojos, sentía un extraño olor, como si algo se estaba quemando, de pronto escucho voces

-Esta despertando – dijo una voz que creo poder reconocer

-Hina…Hina-chan me escuchas – esta vez escuche la voz de una mujer hablarme, seguía abriendo mis ojos, podía ver algunas sombras de varias personas, abro los ojos completamente para acostumbrarme a la luz que había en el lugar y pude ver a mis amigos ahí

-Hina-chan, me asustaste pensé que no despertarías – me abrazo Sakura, los miraba confundida a todos, pero luego me sorprendí al ver dos personas nuevas creo…me enfoque mas mi mirada y me pude dar cuenta que eran Itachi-san y Konohamaru-kun, pero estaban algo cambiados, el primero tenia apariencia como de un demonio con alas negras, unos cuernos que salían de su frente, el segundo, tenia la apariencia de un mono con una especie de tiara en la frente y un bastón rojo, Sakura-chan me dejo de abrazarme y me mira confundida

-Que pasa Hina-chan – me mira preocupado, mi hermana que se encontraba a mi lado hablo – Nee-sama, sucede algo? – las miro y digo – que esta pasando? – todos me miraron confundidos y mi hermana me dice – acaso no recuerdas Nee-sama – la miro aun confundida niego con la cabeza, entonces vuelve a decir – es Naruto-niisama…el… - ahora que lo nombra no lo veo por ningún lado lo busco con la mirada preocupada, no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento de lo que me contaría mi hermana no me gustara para nada – el…bueno…. – no alcanzo a decirme nada cuando de pronto entra muy agitado mi primo seguido de Tenten – nos han encontrado, debemos huir rápidamente – todos se sorprendieron, entonces Itachi-san dice – demonios nos pudieron encontrar a pesar de mi barrera, como dijo Neji debemos huir rápidamente, antes que… - sus palabras se quedaron al aire cuando de pronto la especie de edificio abandonado donde nos encontrábamos comienza a temblar, y una pequeña explosión aparece en el lugar, mis ojos se enfocan en esos seres que se encontraban delante de nosotros eran 8 en total, a pesar que eran diferentes todos tenían algo en común, su piel era entre negra y anarajanda, entonces Itachi-san y Konohamaru-kun se colocaron delante de nosotros, defendiéndonos y dice el mas pequeño – Hana-chan deben huir nosotros trataremos de detenerlos lo mas posible – mi hermana lo observa preocupada, pero Sakura-chan le toma la mano y niega con la cabeza, aun no podía entender que sucedía, por que Itachi-san y Konohamaru-kun tenían esas apariencias, por que estaban esas criaturas frente a nosotros, pero lo mas importante donde estaba Naruto-kun, el me había prometido siempre estar conmigo por que ahora no estaba, acaso le había pasado algo malo, había muer… , no pude seguir pensando cuando mi primo me toma de la mano y nosotros 5 salimos corriendo del lugar, dejando solos a Itachi-san y Konohamaru-kun con esas criaturas

Una vez solo Itachi y Konohamaru, vieron a las criaturas frente a ellos, entonces Itachi dice – valientes palabras, pero creo que sabes que nos será imposible derrotar a los 8 los dos juntos – a lo que el pequeño responde – lo se pero es todo lo que podemos hacer – de pronto las 8 criaturas se lanzaron contra los dos…

En otro lugar Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi y Sakura corrían por lo que se podía ver una ciudad totalmente en ruinas, corrían deprisa no tenían que ser atrapados, por que si lo hacían, tal vez la única esperanza para que la tierra volviera a estar bien, era que Hinata sobreviviera, la cual aun seguía en estado de asombro al ver todo ese lugar destruido, no sabia a donde se dirigían, bueno solamente Neji ya que el era el encargado de liderar el grupo.

De pronto cuando llegan a lo que parecía ser una escalera alta, Neji dice – se que es una idea loca, pero este es el único lugar donde buscarían ultimo – todos observan la enorme escalera, sabían a donde iba, el antiguo hogar de los Hyuuga el Templo de Fuego y Agua.

Una vez todos reunidos en el antiguo templo, el cual se notaba que algo grande había pasado en el lugar, Neji se encargaba de vigilar, Hanabi lloraba, Tenten a su lado tratando de consolar, Sakura miraba como Hinata tenia la mirada perdida, repitiendo el nombre de Naruto, esta se acerca a la ojiblanco y le dice – No se que te pasa Hina-chan pero desde que despertaste haz actuado de una forma muy extraña, que sucede – Hinata la observa y dice – Naruto-kun no esta el murió… - Sakura la observa extrañada y dice – el no ha muerto sigue con vida, pero el… - Hinata lo mira sorprendida y siente como su alma vuelve a su cuerpo – esta bien..donde esta por que no esta conmigo – tomando a Sakura de los brazos preguntando por Naruto, la pelirosa gira su cabeza y dice – el no esta aquí por que…tu lo traicionaste – Hinata abre los ojos enormemente al escuchar lo que decía su amiga, ella traicionar a Naruto, por que, si ella lo…Hinata bajo la cabeza, ni ella sabia lo que realmente sentía por Naruto, cuando de pronto todo el lugar comienza a temblar sintiendo una gran presión, Neji observa hacia afuera y dice – estamos en graves problemas – de pronto una gigantesca mano anarajanda rompe el templo dejando al descubierto a los 5, todos miran sorprendido como los cuerpos de Itachi y Konohamaru eran lanzados cerca de ellos sin dudarlo Sakura y Hanabi van a verlos para ver si aun seguían con vida, Hinata ahora que observaba ya no eran 8 criaturas eran 9 en total, pero había una que se le hacia familiar no sabia por que, fue entonces que comenzó a acercarse a el, Neji trato de detenerla pero no pudo ya que justo en ese momento 4 de las criaturas lo tenían rodeado al igual que Tenten, Hinata seguía caminando hacia la criatura que mostraba 9 majestuosas y temibles colas, se acerca y dice

-Naru...to-kun – la criatura la ve dando un fuerte gruñido, la ojiblanco eleva su mano para tocarlo pero de pronto todo se vuelve borroso, la criatura la había atravesado en el estomago con su garra, esta lo ve sorprendido y finas lagrimas comienzan a caer en los ojos blancos de Hinata…

De pronto todo se vuelve negro, y Hinata se encuentra sola sin ninguna herida en su estomago, de pronto dos figuras aparecen frente a ella, un joven rubio de cabello largo hasta los hombros y una mujer peliroja largo hasta casi el suelo, ambos vestían con trajes tradicionales de sacerdotes antiguos, el hombre comienza a decir

-Hinata Hyuuga hereda de mi poder…esto fue algo que puede suceder si no tomas la decisión correcta – Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, se parecía mucho a Naruto, entonces dice – usted es… - el hombre la mira y dice – si soy tu antepasado y padre de Naruto

Hinata al escuchar la respuesta se sorprende, pero la mujer habla esta vez – pero pequeña la decisión que debes tomar la debes decidir con tu corazón y no con la mente, pero sabemos y tenemos fe que tomaras la decisión correcta – le dijo regalando una sonrisa, Hinata los mira mientras estos comienzan a desaparecer – pero que decisión debo tomar – a lo que ambos responden antes de desaparecer – eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu pequeña…

Desapareciendo completamente dejando sola a Hinata en ese lugar oscuro, de pronto despierta y comienza a observar todo el lugar, se encontraba en su habitación – todo fue un sueño, pero parecía tan real – trato de moverse pero algo se lo impidió, gira su cabeza para encontrar muy cerca de su rostro el rostro de Naruto…

-PERVERTIDO! – se escucha un fuerte grito por toda la casa seguido de un golpe – valla manera de despertar – dice la pequeña Hanabi que en ese momento entraba a la cocina para desayunar, viendo como su padre leia el diario, su madre preparaba la comida y su abuela quien sabe en que lugar estaría

**FIN…CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este pequeño One shot de una futura historia mía, espero que sea de su agrado

Nos veremos en las actualizaciones de mis historias

Se despide

**Heero Root**

_Merezco algún Review?_


End file.
